then HE came
by Andrew Scott.Hi
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's life has fallen apart, his mother is dead, his brother angry and wild, his sister, well, his sister... What will happen when someone arrives in Godric's Hollow that will change Albus's life forever? And is it a good thing? Albus/Gellert Grindeldore Dumbledore/Grindelwald
1. Chapter 1

**SCENE 1: EXT. Godric's Hollow Cemetery**

_Establishing shot of a dreary cemetery, and an aerial view of a grey umbrella. _

_18 year old ALBUS DUMBLEDORE and his brother ABERFORTH, 15 stand silently. ALBUS is more handsome, and definitely cleaner than his brother, who has a scruffy air about him. Before them is a new gravestone marked KENDRA DUMBLEDORE. _

ABERFORTH: I wish I'd been there.

_The younger brother shuffles his feet slightly. His voice is slightly clipped, concealing regret, anger, and grief._

ABERFORTH: If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down.

_A beat. ALBUS puts one hand on his brother's shoulder, choosing his words carefully._

ALBUS: You were at Hogwarts, Abe, there was nothing you could do. _He says this softly, comfortingly. _

_Both boys turn slowly and walk away from the graveyard. ABERFORTH speaks bitterly._

ABERFORTH: I should stay from now on, to look after Ariana… Make sure she isn't discovered and towed off to Mungo's.

_ALBUS shakes his head. ABERFORTH protests weakly._

ALBUS: Abe, you can't. You've got to finish Hogwarts. I can manage here for two more years.

ABERFORTH: Albus…

ALBUS: Abe. If not for me, finish for Mother, and for Ariana.

_A beat. ABERFORTH's face crumples. _

ABERFORTH: Fine. But I'm not going back early.

_Leaving ALBUS under the umbrella, ABERFORTH stalks off towards a two story, grey house with a large stone enclosed yard._

**SCENE 2: INT. Dumbledore House - Dining Room**

_ALBUS, ABERFORTH, and ARIANA sit around a small table with a meal. ARIANA is not touching her food. ABERFORTH and ALBUS notice this. ANGLE ON ARIANA._

ALBUS (O.S.): Ariana…

_ALBUS begins awkwardly. ANGLE ON ABERFORTH._

ABERFORTH: Ariana. Please, you've got to eat. We can go out for a little longer tonight if you can finish up quickly.

_ABERFORTH speaks enticingly. ARIANA nods excitedly and begins to eat small bites of her meal. _

**SCENE 3: Int. Dumbledore House - Kitchen**

_ALBUS and ABERFORTH are putting away dishes into cabinets lining the walls._

ABERFORTH: I'll take her out tonight.

ALBUS: You don't have to do that.

_ALBUS says quietly. ARIANA runs into the room, smiling widely._

ABERFORTH: Ready?

ARIANA: YES!

_ARIANA nods, and her brother takes her hand gently and they both walk out to the courtyard._ _ALBUS watches for a long moment as ABERFORTH and ARIANA walk around the yard, his sister laughing at ABERFORTH's jokes before he reluctantly raised a finger to his lips. They could not afford for someone to discover the secret of ARIANA's existence so close to the imprisonment if their father and death of their mother._

_ALBUS turns and walks up the stairs to his bedroom._

**SCENE 4: Int. Dumbledore House - ALBUS's Room**

_ALBUS settles himself at his desk, strewn with books, parchment, and spare quills. He pulls a piece of parchment out from between the pages of a copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". Inscribed on it is the sign of the Deathly Hallows, with various tiny notes around it. Frowning, ALBUS picks up a quill, dips it in black ink, and writes 'Ignotus Peverell', drawing a line from the name to the triangle labeled 'cloak'. _

_Rubbing the back of his neck, ALBUS picks up the copy of "Tales of Beedle the Bard", and flips to "The Tale of the Three Brothers", the only story heavily annotated. He flops down on his bed, flips a few pages into the story. Between the lines of his cramped writing, ALBUS begins muttering the story to himself._

ALBUS: So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death. So Death crosses to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the eldest brother.

_He sits back with a sigh onto his pillow, arms behind his head. _

ALBUS: The Elder wand…

_He closes his eyes, and after a few moments, his breathing deepens, he has fallen asleep. _

**SCENE 5: Int. Dumbledore House - Dining Room**

_ABERFORTH and ARIANA already at the table, ALBUS comes down the stairs._

ARIANA: You've got a letter, Albus!

_ALBUS butters a piece of toast._

ALBUS: Oh, that would be Mr. Flamel. I sent him a theory on the possible properties of dragon blood. To ask him what he thought.

ABERFORTH: It's not, here…

_ABERFORTH hands his brother a small envelope. ALBUS takes note of the thickness._

ALBUS: No, you're right. Mr. Flamel's replies are usually quite lengthy. Sometimes I wonder if he has a better use for his time than my ideas abo-!

_ALBUS flips over the letter, finding it marked from Bathilda Bagshot. _

ALBUS: It's from Ms. Bagshot, from down the street. Haven't spoken to her in a bit.

_ABERFORTH rolls his eyes at his brother's casual mention of his correspondence with the famous magical historian. ARIANA stares excitedly at the letter in ALBUS's hands._

ARIANA: Go on, open it!

_ALBUS carefully tears through the wax seal and pulls out the letter, his lips forming the words silently as he reads. _

ALBUS: She's invited me to come meet her visiting nephew. Says he went to Durmstrang, so I wouldn't know him, but we're around the same age.

_ABERFORTH raised his eyebrows at the mention of Durmstrang._

ABERFORTH: I'm glad we weren't invited. Everyone knows Durmstrangs are crazy about the dark arts.

_ALBUS shrugs, still looking at the letter. He is clearly hopeful to have a new friend to talk to. _

ALBUS: You never know…

_He sets the letter down._

ALBUS: She said to come at around ten, so maybe I'll go over in about an hour.

_ABERFORTH sets down toast and pulls a pocket watch out of his vest pocket. It reads 8:30. _


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 6: Int. Dumbledore House - Living Room/Entryway**

_ALBUS passes ABERFORTH and ARIANA, who are playing Gobstones, on the way to the door._

ALBUS: I'll be back in a bit.

_ABERFORTH flicks a Gobstone._

ABERFORTH: Right. But don't say I didn't warn you if he turns out to be as crazy as the rest of Durmstrang.

_ARIANA giggles, knocking a few Gobstones out of place. ALBUS smiles slightly._

ALBUS: _(Suddenly distracted) _You always do.

_He pulls his coat of a rack at the door and sets off down the blustery drive._

**SCENE 7: Ext. Bathilda's house**

_ALBUS walks up to the front door, and knocks. He is answered by excitable old woman._

BATHILDA: Oh Albus! So good of you to come!

_ALBUS smiles._

ALBUS: Of course.

_BATHILDA ushers him inside. _

BATHILDA: Come in, come in!

**SCENE 8: Int. Bathilda's house**

_ALBUS closes the door and hangs his coat on the rack. He follows Bathilda to the tea room, where cups are already set. BATHILDA shuffles over to the staircase, calling up the steps._

BATHILDA: GELLERT? OUR GUEST IS HERE!

_She turns to ALBUS, speaking in a normal tone._

BATHILDA: Ever since he arrived, my nephew has spent all his time in his room, looking at maps and records of this place! I don't know why he's so interested…

_ALBUS frowns, and speaks under his breath as Bathilda bustles into the kitchen._

ALBUS: I might…

_ANGLE ON A tall, fair-haired, handsome boy in dark clothing walking down the staircase. He halts halfway down, as ALBUS looks up. They meet eyes. ALBUS smiles tentatively. The boy returns the smile, and continues down the stairs. _

ALBUS: Um, hullo! My name's Albus, er, Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

_ALBUS speaks quickly and enthusiastically._

GELLERT: I've heard.

_ALBUS holds out his hand. The boy takes it, and they shake._

GELLERT: Gellert Grindelwald.

_The boy smiles a bit confusedly. A beat. _

BATHILDA: Oh! Albus, I see you've met Gellert. Now, come sit down, and we'll have a bit of tea.

_They sit down and BATHILDA waves her wand, causing a teapot to rise off the table and pour the tea. She points her wand at the kitchen door, and a platter of assorted cakes flies in. An awkward silence as BATHILDA, oblivious, munches biscuits and sips her tea. ALBUS stares determinedly at his plate, embarrassed at his awkward introduction. _

BATHILDA: Well, Albus, I've told Gellert, here, all about your brilliance at Hogwarts.

_ALBUS, deeply embarrassed, averts his eyes, sinking lower in his chair. A beat. ANGLE ON GELLERT, who stifles a laugh, hastily concealing it with a cough. ALBUS grimaces, looking up at GELLERT._

BATHILDA: _(kindly)_ And you know, GELLERT _was_ quite successful at Durmstrang as well.

_GELLERT's face hardens at her use of the past tense._

_ALBUS makes a sudden noise of surprise. GELLERT looks at him reproachfully, and ALBUS who has sat up straight, peering across the table, notices._

ALBUS: No, no. It's just… that symbol you're wearing…

_ANGLE ON GELLERT, who is wearing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, a circle and line enclosed in a triangle. GELLERT clasps the pendant in his hand, hiding it._ _He looks at ALBUS meaningfully, jerking his head subtly at BATHILDA. Understanding floods ALBUS's eyes, and he sits back._

BATHILDA: Well boys, I'll leave you to get to know each other…

_She gets up, points her wand at her cup and plate, and follows them into the kitchen. GELLERT leans back in his chair, relieved, and laughs._

GELLERT: Merlin's beard, that was close.

_ALBUS gives him a questioning look._

GELLERT: Well, you obviously know what it is, but I haven't told _her _the reason I'm here.

ALBUS: You're here… to look for the Hallows?

GELLERT: Right.

ALBUS: In Godric's Hollow. Where the Ignotus Peverell is buried.

GELLERT: So it's true? Precisely the reason I thought I might find something here.

_A beat._

ALBUS: Well, I wager I could help you.

GELLERT: And why is that?

ALBUS: I'm… er…

GELLERT: Looking for them too? (_He smiles.) _From the comfort of home, I see.

_ALBUS blushes and ducks his head._

ALBUS: That's a long story. To put it simply… I am unable to leave here. For the the time being.

_A beat._

ALBUS: But i've made good use of my resources. I might have a few notes you might need. And… vise versa.

GELLERT: I'll take anything and everything I can find. Tomorrow. You can show me the third brother's grave.

_ALBUS smiles and nods._

ALBUS: Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Trying out this author's note thing… I hope you enjoy this! I've got a lot lined up, but am trying to space it out! {However, I will post sooner if you ask ;) } I hope the format is a nice change… Read ON!**

**SCENE 9: Sharing the News: Int. Dumbledore House**

_ALBUS bursts into the living room, where ABERFORTH is tapping his wand aimlessly on . He throws his coat on the rack and plops to the floor beside them. ABERFORTH looks up._

ABERFORTH: How was the Durmstrang? As lunatic as I suspected?

ALBUS: No no. Turns out he's here to look for the Hallows. I told him I would help him.

ABERFORTH: Hmm.

_ABERFORTH flicks a Gobstone._

**SCENE 10: Int. Dumbledore House**

_ABERFORTH and ARIANA are sitting at the breakfast table when ALBUS comes down the stairs. _

ALBUS: Can you manage here today? I'm off to Gellert that old Peverell grave.

_He pulls his coat on. A beat._

ABERFORTH: Right.

_ALBUS hesitates, then leaves._

**SCENE 11: Ext. Godric's Hollow Cemetery**

_ANGLE ON ALBUS, aerial view, we follow him up the street to an arched entrance to the cemetery. GELLERT is leaning against the arch, waiting. _

ALBUS: (_Brightly) _Morning!

GELLERT smiles and nods towards the graveyard.

GELLERT: To business then, Albus?

_The boys weave through new headstones._

ALBUS: It's off in the back.

GELLERT: Is this why you moved here? The only place with concrete evidence that the three brothers existed?

_A beat. ALBUS sighs._

ALBUS: No, I just got lucky.

_A beat. _

ALBUS: It was more for Ariana. Her… er… health.

GELLERT: My great-aunt mentioned your brother?

ALBUS: Aberforth.

_A beat. They pick their way through gravestones, which become more rugged and crumbly._

ALBUS: I thought Durmstrang went through eighteen, like Hogwarts.

_GELLERT looks at ALBUS._

GELLERT: It does.

ALBUS: But I thought you were only - oh.

_A beat. GELLERT does not want to talk about this._

GELLERT: I was expelled.

_They stop walking. ALBUS is deeply embarrassed to have forced this subject._

ALBUS: I, well… Gellert, I'm sorry.

_GELLERT begins walking again, and ALBUS follows._

GELLERT: Don't worry. _(smiles) _It would have come up eventually.

_A beat. ALBUS stops and points to one of the most haggard headstones, a slab of cracked marble laying on the ground._

ALBUS: Here we are.

_GELLERT, excited to finally examine this, kneels and brushes grime off the rock._

GELLERT: Ignotus Peverell. Born 1214, died 1292.

_GELLERT frustratedly brushes off more grime as ALBUS kneels beside him._

GELLERT: There's nothing-

ALBUS: -else, I know.

_Gellert sits back with a sigh._

GELLERT: I suppose we'll have to look elsewhere.

_A beat._

ALBUS: We?

_GELLERT smiles._

GELLERT: _(jokingly)_ I think you've proved yourself useful.

_ALBUS smiles. CUT TO-_

**SCENE 12: Int. Dumbledore House kitchen**

_ABERFORTH and ARIANA sit at the breakfast table. Suddenly, ALBUS pounds down the stairs and runs outside, calling over his shoulder._

ALBUS: Library!

_ABERFORTH frowns._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again lovelies! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Then HE Came! Hope you are enjoying this!**

**SCENE 13: Int. Godric's Hollow Library**

_A small room, filled floor to ceiling with books. GELLERT stands examining a bookshelf, a few books already in arm and more on the table. GELLERT pulls a book off the shelf as ALBUS enters the room panting. GELLERT smiles, still looking at the book he is holding._

GELLERT: I've already found a few prospectives, though as far as I know, information about the Hallows could be in any kind of book.

ALBUS: Personally, i've searched mostly in old housing directories, but I haven't found much.

GELLERT: Which is why i've taken out every book relating to this place when they were here.

ALBUS: _(smiles) _Excellent.

_They sit down, each pick a book, and begin to read._

ALBUS: I would have brought my notes, but I'm afraid they're a bit extensive.

_GELLERT laughs._

GELLERT: _Excellent. _

_ALBUS smiles and rolls his eyes._

GELLERT: You can show me later.

ALBUS: All right.

_They both look back down at their books. Time lapse, GELLERT stays in the same spot, getting up every once in a while to get a book of the shelf. ALBUS, however, slowly gravitates around the table, sitting in different seats and getting more books frequently. ALBUS ends up one seat away from GELLERT. Time lapse ends, and the boys sit silently._

GELLERT: Wait, look here…

_ALBUS looks up from his book curiously and stands._

GELLERT: It's an old diary. I thought it was just some fluff, but listen.

_ALBUS peers over GELLERT's shoulder._

GELLERT: "_Just today I saw those brothers heading off into the woods again."_

ALBUS: _(sotto voce) _It must be them.

GELLERT: _(con't) "Strange sounds and flashes, just as always. I suspect they are partaking in the devil's work, though I don't know to tell anyone."_

_GELLERT exhales and sits back, while ALBUS leans forward to take a closer look._

ALBUS: It's sounds as if they were trying to create the Hallows in these woods.

GELLERT: Well, that'll be the first place to look.

ALBUS: Clues?

GELLERT: I have a theory.

_ALBUS gestures for him to go on._

GELLERT: I'm sure the original Hallows didn't stay here. But I don't believe for a second that the brothers got it right on their first try. I think there must be… prototypes, of a sort, out there, or maybe-

ALBUS: Here.

_A ghost of a smile crosses GELLERT's face, and he ponders for a moment. ALBUS sits down._

GELLERT: Can I trust you?

ALBUS: _(Frowning) _Of course.

_A beat._

GELLERT: You see, Albus, I don't seek Hallows simply for power. There's a purpose.

_A beat. ALBUS straightens slightly._

GELLERT: _(Quietly) _Albus, have you noticed that while wizards are more powerful than Muggles, we are somehow content to hide? To cower in the shadows while _they _are free to do what they like with the world? To ruin it, if they wish?

_Confusion crosses ALBUS's face. He has thought about this before._

ALBUS: Well… Yes.

_A beat._

ALBUS: But there's not much we can do about it, is there?

_GELLERT smiles._

ALBUS: Is there?

GELLERT: I intend to use the Hallows to reveal the Wizarding World and, that is to say, take back the magical community's rightful place.

_ALBUS looks down, half-smiling with excitement, half-frowning as he processes this information._

ALBUS: And what of the Muggles?

GELLERT: Do you believe they will really be able to hold off destroying one another for much longer?

_ALBUS understands._

ALBUS: So, really, breaking the International Statute of Secrecy would be in the Muggle's best interest?

GELLERT: Exactly. Both sides benefit.

_ALBUS is confused about why he agrees so much._

ALBUS: I...it's just...

_GELLERT raises his eyebrows._

ALBUS: It just makes so much sense.

_Relieved that ALBUS agrees, GELLERT smiles._

GELLERT: And why should there be anything wrong with that?

_ALBUS smiles, giddy with excitement at this brilliant new idea._

ALBUS: I suppose not. But how will you do this?

GELLERT: Well, if I do it outright, the Ministry will be able to stop me, Elder wand or not. But if I'm able to get a following-

_ABERFORTH opens the door to the library, and frowns both at the presence fair-haired stranger, and at his words. _

ALBUS: What?

_ABERFORTH ignores GELLERT and speaks to ALBUS directly. GELLERT is amused by this._

ABERFORTH: It's nearly midnight.

GELLERT: Is it really?

_A beat. ABERFORTH's eyes flick to GELLERT quickly and then away. GELLERT is finding this mildly entertaining. ALBUS sighs and jerks his head at GELLERT._

ALBUS: Come on.

_GELLERT and ALBUS stands, and GELLERT leaves first past ABERFORTH. As he passes ABERFORTH, GELLERT smiles innocently. ABERFORTH stops ALBUS as he follows GELLERT out the door._

ABERFORTH: _(sotto voce) _Why's _he _coming along?

ALBUS: I said i'd show him something.

ABERFORTH: What?

_A beat._

ALBUS: My notes.

ABERFORTH: You don't mean he's obsessed with those stupid Ha-

ALBUS: _(sotto voce) _Just leave it Abe.

_ALBUS pushes past his brother and follows GELLERT outside. A beat. ABERFORTH follows him. _

**SCENE 14: Ext. Godric's Hollow**

_ALBUS catches up to GELLERT, while ABERFORTH makes no effort to do so, trudging along behind them with his hands shoved in his pockets. GELLERT jerks his head at ABERFORTH and smiles playfully at ALBUS._

GELLERT: I don't believe your brother quite likes me.

**Don't you guys love how Albus smiles everytime Gellert looks at him or talks to him. Also...**

ALBUS: I said i'd show him something.

ABERFORTH: What?

_A beat._

ALBUS: My notes.

**Yup, that's right Albus. (Aberforth is so suspicious \^o^/ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so… I know it's been a while. I actually have a lot typed up, but I keep forgetting to update… I haven't actually worked on this in a while, but I suppose when I run out of backup to post I'll have to start working on it again. **

ABERFORTH: You don't mean he's obsessed with those stupid Ha-

ALBUS: _(sotto voce) _Just leave it Abe.

_ALBUS pushes past his brother and follows GELLERT outside. A beat. ABERFORTH follows him. _

**SCENE 14: Ext. Godric's Hollow**

_ALBUS catches up to GELLERT, while ABERFORTH makes no effort to do so, trudging along behind them with his hands shoved in his pockets. GELLERT jerks his head at ABERFORTH and smiles playfully at ALBUS._

GELLERT: I don't believe your brother quite likes me.

**SCENE 15: Int. Dumbledore House - ALBUS's Room**

_GELLERT and ALBUS sit on the floor, GELLERT immersed in pages of notes and sketches of dark wizards. GELLERT pulls a notebook out of his coat and hands it to ALBUS without looking up. ALBUS opens the book._

ALBUS: Ha! No wonder you were able to fit all of yours in one book, the writings' _tiny._

_GELLERT laughs as ALBUS flips the book around to GELLERT and gestures incredulously at the minuscule writing. _

GELLERT: Oh, there's plenty back home. I've just had to condense my most up-to-date findings in there, to travel.

_A beat._

ALBUS: I reckon it was a good idea for your aunt to introduce us…

GELLERT: _(frowning, distracted) _Yeah, no… You've got loads of information, just living here… Can I borrow these?

_GELLERT holds up a swath of notes and sketches. _

ALBUS: 'Course. And this?

_ALBUS holds up GELLERT's notebook._

GELLERT: Bring it to the library tomorrow.

_ALBUS smiles. _

ALBUS: Thanks!

_GELLERT shifts closer and pages through the notebook in ALBUS's hands. He flips to a map that covers the whole two pages, with little labeled pin points._

GELLERT: For when you get to it, this key shows how to follow the chronological timeline from point to point.

_He points at a box in the corner._

ALBUS: Brilliant! I've done some maps too, but mine are all records of events that match the Hallows.

_GELLERT lifts a few sheets of paper in his hands and tilts his head to look at a carefully detailed map of Germany._

GELLERT: Yeah, I've got one here…

ALBUS: Listen, I can't go to the library right away tomorrow, Abe is itching to get outside, so i'm stuck at home with Ariana…

GELLERT: It's fine. I can bring my things over again.

_ALBUS smirks._

ALBUS: Perhaps once Abe is gone.

_GELLERT laughs._

GELLERT: If he really is that bothered.

ALBUS: I've really no idea why he's so opposed!

_They both laugh._

GELLERT: Well, I'd best be going. My aunt was expecting me three hours ago.

_He grimaces._

ALBUS: Right. Oh wait, I forgot. You'll find it somewhere in there-

_He gestures to the stack of notes in GELLERT's hands._

ALBUS: -but I have a suspicion about where the wand is. Do you think you could take out a subscription for the German Wizarding paper-

_He pulls a scrap of paper off his desk and reads it._

ALBUS: Nachrichten der Woche.

GELLERT: Of course. Germany eh? But-

ALBUS: I _would _have done it myself, but I don't want Abe to get more suspicious than he already is.

GELLERT: Subscribing to a German newspaper is a bit questionable. Lucky you. I'm German.

ALBUS: _(Indignantly) _Well that would have been useful to know about 10 hours ago!

_GELLERT is confused._

ALBUS: I got a German-English Dictionary from the library.

GELLERT: Merlin's beard, what a tragedy.

_They both stand and walk out of ALBUS's room, down the stairs, and to the front door, which GELLERT opens._

ALBUS: _(mutters) _You don't sound German.

_GELLERT smiles._

GELLERT: I have a bit of a talent for languages.

_ABERFORTH, who frowns when he sees them, is visible sitting in the backyard, tapping his wand on the ground. _

GELLERT: _(sotto voce, to ALBUS) _Watch this.

_GELLERT waves at ABERFORTH, who jumps as sparks fly out of the end of his wand. ANGLE on ALBUS and GELLERT from behind ABERFORTH, outside. ALBUS bites his lip to stop laughing at ABERFORTH's reaction. CUT BACK to inside with ALBUS and GELLERT._

_GELLERT turns and calls back as he walks backwards away._

GELLERT: Tomorrow!

_ALBUS waves and closes the front door, then leans against it. He stares downward, thinking, then goes upstairs._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I wrote all of this last year and started posting it in parts a couple of months ago. I haven't worked on it in a long time, and this is the last part I had lined up to post. I am very busy writing my MorMor AU fic right now, but if you guys really are enjoying this that much, then let me know in the reviews and I'll get back to writing it. I've got the plot all planned out and ****everything. (Hint: the blood pact scene happens soon!)**

**Sorry about the long note, I've never really done them on this fic, so please forgive me for this one!**

**SCENE 16: Int. Dumbledore House - The next morning**

_ALBUS comes down the stairs, with ABERFORTH already standing in the living room waiting. _

ALBUS: Aberforth.

ABERFORTH: Albus.

_ALBUS makes to leave, but ABERFORTH steps in front of him._

ALBUS: I thought you weren't going out till later.

_ABERFORTH crosses his arms._

ABERFORTH: I don't think I'll be going out at all.

ALBUS: Wha- Why?

ABERFORTH: Because I can't trust that you'll look after Ari properly with _Gellert _around.

_ALBUS gapes. ABERFORTH steps closer and speaks through his teeth._

ABERFORTH: I know you're up to something. You're planning to go somewhere, to find something.

_This hits a little too close to the mark. ALBUS shakes his head and pushes past ABERFORTH and out the door._

**SCENE 17: Ext. Godric's Hollow Woods**

_ALBUS and GELLERT walk together through the woods._

GELLERT: Why were you suddenly able to meet normally today?

ALBUS: Aberforth is suspicious. Didn't want to leave us at home with Ariana.

_A beat._

ALBUS: He knows we're planning something.

GELLERT: We were going to have to tell them something eventually, when we leave. If, as you told me, they must come with us.

_A beat._

GELLERT: I did as you suggested.

_ALBUS smiles slyly and looks up at him._

ALBUS: And was I right?

_GELLERT smiles back._

GELLERT: UNsurprisingly, yes. Just today, that German newspaper came in with a small but very interesting article.

ALBUS: Ah. And did it involve a seemingly unwinnable duel?

GELLERT: It did, in fact. One Mykew Gregorovitch, wandmaker, horribly intoxicated, somehow wins a duel with a far more skilled and coherent wizard in, just as you predicted, Germany.

ALBUS: I knew the wand hadn't made it out of there. Loxias was found dead right in the middle.

GELLERT: Right. And, indeed, more interestingly, this Gregorovitch boasts his wand of great power aids him in creating wands of similar caliber.

ALBUS: Did you not get your own wand from him?

GELLERT: Yes, though now I wish I had remembered why.

_They come to a bridge over a river. _

ALBUS: _(Mock sincerity)_ Well, I suppose we'll have to find another way across.

GELLERT: _(Playing along) _Ah. We can't have a recurrence of the tale of the three brothers, can we? It's the opposite of what we want.

ALBUS: Indeed.

_He looks around for muggles, then dramatically draws his wand and causes the river to freeze over. He places one foot on the ice, and, smiling back at GELLERT, steps onto conjured ice. GELLERT crosses his arms._

GELLERT: If I were anyone else, I would say this is needlessly risky.

ALBUS walks onto the ice, his arms outstretched, and calls over his shoulder.

ALBUS: More risky than traveling to Germany and stealing the Elder wand?

_GELLERT smiles. _

GELLERT: (sotto voce, smiling.) Shhh. Don't give away our plans.

_ALBUS looks around, his arms wide, face to the sky, laughing._

ALBUS: To whom? The trees?

_The ice promptly cracks and ALBUS is plunged into the river._

**Scene 18: Int. Dumbledore House - Living Room**

_ALBUS and GELLERT sit on the couch, GELLERT's arm is around ALBUS. ALBUS is soaked, wrapped in a blanket and shivering. GELLERT is hiding his amusement. _

ALBUS: Not. A. Word.

**SCENE 19: Int. Dumbledore House - Kitchen**

_The Dumbledore siblings sit eating breakfast. ABERFORTH clears his throat._

ABERFORTH: There's a boggart upstairs.

_ALBUS's head shoots up. He is eager to not be at odds with his brother._

ALBUS: I'll get rid of it.

_ABERFORTH gives a curt nod, ALBUS gets up and goes upstairs._


End file.
